SunFlower-Burn
by unmijoon
Summary: "Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana keadaan lenganmu?" Mood Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar buruk. "'Akan sangat memalukan kalau bocah itu membuat kesalahan di hari pertamanya di rumah sakit, apalagi kalau penyebabnya karena stress,' itu yang ojichan katakan." Semakin buruk melihat ulah teman-temannya. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan titipan dari Ino." Bunga matahari? Itu artinya ... For #IndigoRose


_**Sun[flower/burn]**_

 **.**

 **-SasuHina Fanfiction-**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Cover Image © Artist.**

 **Warning : Standard applied. OoC. Fluffy?**

 **Amai hanya mengembangkan ide dan cerita serta meminjam chara. Tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **For #IndigoRose Event 2015**

 **.**

 **-SasuHina Fanfiction-**

 **.**

Hinata baru saja selesai bebenah diri setelah hampir enam jam lebih beraktivitas di bawah sinar matahari. Menghilangkan lengket keringat, menyegarkan diri di _bathtube_ kamar dengar air dingin. Berganti dengan _dress_ sederhana, baru kemudian memutuskan menemui teman-temannya untuk membicarakan menu makan malam.

Kemudian, gadis berdarah Hyūga ini menemukan fakta yang ... mencengangkan? Kira-kira seperti itu. Karena baru saja dua langkah ia memasuki ruang utama rumah musim panas keluarga Uzumaki, saat itu dia merasakan beberapa aura yang sungguh sangat berbeda. Berwarna-warni, andai bisa digambarkan.

Di sayap kanan ruang utama, berkumpul 3 orang dengan warna rambut berbeda yang diselubungi aura yang sangat cerah. Penuh bebungaan. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka sedang berbahagia. Karena apa, entahlah. Yang jelas mereka cekikikan sembari berbisik satu sama lain. Walau tidak aneh karena ketiga manusia ini memang orang yang selalu mudah menyebar kebahagiaan. Trio Uzumaki—pria, Haruno, dan Yamanaka.

Kemudian di bagian tengah ruangan, di atas sofa. Auranya ... ah, sudah, abaikan saja. Tidak ada untungnya mendeskripsikan aura si Tuan Nara yang sudah terkenal hobi tidur di waktu luangnya—yang tidak jarang memaksakan diri membuat waktunya luang hanya untuk tidur. Terlalu kompleks.

Yang ke-tiga, duo Shimura dan Uzumaki—wanita. Mereka terlalu tenang. Ya, tidak aneh memang kalau hanya si pria pucat saja. Karena dia memang tergolong makhluk paling tenang di antara makhluk-makhluk yang Hinata kenal. Akan tetapi, Uzumaki Karin? Dia bukan tipe wanita yang mudah tenang—sama seperti sepupunya, Uzumaki Naruto. Melihat Naruto- _kun_ dan Karin- _san_ sempat membuat Hinata curiga kalau semua makhluk yang di dalamnya mengalir darah Uzumaki, tidak ada yang tenang—selalu aktif maksudnya. Eh, tapi ada Minato- _san_. Oh, tidak. Marga aslinya 'kan Namikaze—Minato- _san_ memilih untuk memakai marga isterinya. Lalu, Nagato- _senpai_? Ah, dia memang misterius. Itu juga yang menggugurkan analisis Hinata tentang hubungan darah Uzimaki dan over aktif penyandangnya. Mungkin penyebab Karin- _san_ tenang saat ini karena buku tentang medik tebal yang sedang dibacanya?

Terakhir, bagian paling ujung kiri ruangan. Sofa di sebelah kiri Sang Raja Tidur—julukan baru Shikamaru- _kun_. Auranya sangat pekat. Suram tentu saja. Hinata sampai tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sang Raja—ahem, Shikamaru- _kun_ bisa tidur sepulas itu tanpa terganggu aura mencekam tidak jauh darinya. Hoho ... julukan baru Shikamaru- _kun_ mungkin karena hal ini juga. Mampu tidur pulas tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar. _Sasuga da na_ ~

Penghuni bagian lain sofa—Sai- _senpai_ dan Karin- _san—_ juga tak aneh kalau mereka tak terganggu aura mencekam di sekitar area sofa. Satu, Sai- _senpai_ sudah terbiasa dengan si penyebar aura. Dua, jika Sai- _senpai_ sudah dalam mode berkencan dengan buku sketsanya, dia sudah melupakan dunia nyata. Karin- _san_ pun sama. Dia dan bacaan? _Sayonara_ , makhluk pengganggu.

Setelah selesai menganalisis keadaan di depannya, Hinata memantapkan keputusannya. Pada awalnya, tujuan Hinata memasuki ruang utama adalah untuk menemui ketiga kawan perempuannya untuk menentukan menu makan malam—Tenten- _san_ tidak termasuk hitungan, dia tidak bisa diandalkan untuk urusan dapur, cukup bagian mencuci piring saja. Tetapi setelah mendapatkan kenyataan yang baru saja didapatnya, tujuannya berubah. Hinata harus memperbaiki aura mencekam yang menguar tiada henti itu.

Bukan, bukan berarti Hinata sok pahlawan memperbaiki suasana. Hanya saja, sekali lihat sudah terlihat jelas kalau sebelum membahas makan malam, tugas Hinata adalah memperbaiki _mood_ seseorang. Respon tiga manusia ceria di ujung sana yang hanya tersenyum dan melambai sebentar saat menyapanya sudah cukup untuk memberitahunya. 'Kuserahkan Yang Mulia Aura Seram padamu, Hinata- _chan_!', kira-kira seperti itu pesan dari senyum dan lambaian itu. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti mereka—atau salah satunya—akan memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

Tiga makhluk lain di area sofa? Oh, siapapun tahu kalau mereka sudah sangat amat nyaman berada di dunia masing-masing. Aura mereka jelas-jelas berteriak kalau mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dimensi dimana tubuh mereka berada.

Dengan berbekal helaan napas panjang, Hinata memantapkan diri melangkah ke arah raja neraka—ahem, penguar aura suram.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" _Deathglare_. Nyawa Hinata terlonjak 5 sentimeter dari ubun-ubun. Hela napas tiga detik. "Bagaimana keadaan lenganmu?" Tanyanya kemudian seraya memasang wajah khawatir—yang tentu saja bukan kamuflase, Hinata tak ahli.

Sedetik kemudian pandangan menusuk bungsu Uchiha terlempar ke arah kumpulan aura berbunga di ujung ruangan. Ah, ternyata tidak baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Sasuke- _kun_ sedang kesakitan. Lagipula kulit Sasuke- _kun_ yang hampir seputih dan semulus kulit perempuan itu tak setebal kulit badak. Tidak mungkin rasanya kulit badak bisa terbakar sinar matahari sampai memerah seperti lengan Sasuke- _kun_ saat ini.

Benar, _mood_ Sasuke- _kun_ semakin memburuk setelah mendapatkan _sunburn_ di masing-masing lengan atas kedua tangannya. _Mood_ -nya sudah buruk sejak awal setelah diseret paksa dari kenyamanan kasurnya tadi pagi. Pagi-pagi buta, sejam sebelum matahari terbit. Sasuke bahkan mulai curiga bagaimana bisa pelaku penculikannya itu bisa memasuki kediaman Uchiha Fugaku- _sama_ tanpa terbengkalai memar dibanting tangan kanan Fugaku- _sama_ , Jūgo- _san._ Mungkinkah salah satu dari anggota keluarganya bersekongkol dengan para pelaku? Kalau iya, Sasuke tahu siapa saja yang bisa dicurigai.

Para pelakunya? Sudah pasti korban delikan tajam mata gelapnya saat ini. Harunokah? Yamanakakah? Atau ... yang paling mencurigakan, Uzumakikah? Di ujung sana, Uzumaki Naruto bergidik, yang kemudian kedua bahunya diusap pelan-pelan oleh Ino dan Sakura. Sudah pasti Uzumaki Naruto, melihat gelagatnya.

Tentu saja, yang berani—sangat-sangat berani tak takut mati membangunkan Uchiha _moody_ , Sasuke, hanyalah Tuan dengan Urat Takut Kendor, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalany pelan. Apakah seharian di bawah sinar matahari membuat kinerja otaknya jadi berlebihan? Rasa-rasanya cara Hinata menggambarkan karakter orang-orang terdekatnya hari ini begitu berlebihan.

" ... nuh dia."

Huh? "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Hela napas panjang. "Hinata."

" _Ha'i_?"

"Kau harus membantuku."

Gawat, gawat, gawat, gawat, suuuper gawat. Alihkan perhatian Sasuke!

"Lebih dari itu, mau kuambilkan lotion untuk mendinginkan lenganmu? Aku juga bisa membeli obat—"

Rancauan panik Hinata terpotong seketika oleh lemparan pandangan mematikan Sasuke. Kalau sudah seperti ini, kadang Hinata ingin sekali pergi menemui Mikoto- _basan_ —memintanya untuk mengajari cara memperbaiki mood buruk Sasuke.

Sekali lagi menghela napas panjang—sudah yang keberapa kali, ngomong-ngomong?—Hinata memutuskan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apakah itu artinya Sasuke- _kun_ tidak bersenang-senang hari ini?" lamat-lamat Hinata mulai mencoba lagi mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari nafsu menguliti Naruto- _kun_. Kedua jemari tangannya mulai memainkan ujung gaunnya.

"Maksudmu menikmati rasa nyeri di kedua lenganku ini setelah aku diculik dari kamarku pagi-pagi buta? Sayang sekali aku bukan seorang masokis."

Ucapan penuh sindiran Sasuke membuat Hinata meringis.

"Kalau begitu, yang seharusnya menjadi sasaran marah Sasuke- _kun_ bukan Naruto- _kun_. Tetapi, aku." ucap Hinata pelan tanpa berani melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Di lain sisi, hal itu membuat Sasuke memutar kepalanya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dicapai lehernya dari arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan ke arah sampingnya dimana Hinata berada. Apa maksudnya itu? Hinata yang bersalah? Tidak mungkin, 'kan? Sudah jelas kalau yang tadi pagi masuk ke kamarnya dan menyeretnya keluar adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seberapapun mengantuknya Sasuke, Sasuke tidak mungkin salah mengenali bocah rubah macam Naruto dengan puteri lemah lembut Hyūga Hiashi, Hinata. Hinata tidak pernah membangunkannya dengan menarik paksa selimut Sasuke dan hampir meniban mukanya dengan tas besar.

Tunggu dulu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana bisa Naruto masuk ke kamarnya? Setahu Sasuke, yang mempunyai akses ke kamarnya hanya _okaasan_ , Jūgo, dan Hina—jangan bilang—"Kau—"

Seakan mengerti maksud kalimat terpotong Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Memang, yang merencanakan liburan ini Naruto- _kun_ dan Sakura- _san_. Dengan bantuan _ojisan_ dan Jūgo- _san_ ," sisipi Sasuke tercekat di sini, "serta _obasan_ dan aku yang menyiapkan tas Sasuke- _kun_ —"

" _Otousan_? Jūgo?"

"Huh? _Un_." Mendengar nada kaget Sasuke, Hinata mulai memberanikan diri memandang Sasuke. Terlihat jelas ketidakpercayaan dalam pancaran mata kelamnya. " _Ojisan_ yang meminta Jūgo- _san_ mengantarkan kita ke sini memakai mobil karavan. Tidak ada di antara kita yang bisa mengemudikan mobil besar itu, kalau Sasuke- _kun_ lupa."

Bukan lupa lagi, Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar kalau Jūgo yang mengantar. Tidak, yang lebih aneh itu, ayahnya ikut andil dalam rencana ini?

"Sasuke- _kun_ mungkin tidak sadar, tapi orang-orang di rumah sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke- _kun_ yang selama sebulan ini rutin pulang pergi Konoha-Suna. Saat mendengar rencana Naruto- _kun_ untuk berlibur di pantai, _obasan_ langsung mengajakku menyiapkan barang-barang kemarin sore. _Obasan_ bilang sudah waktunya Sasuke- _kun_ istirahat. Sasuke- _kun_ harus rehat dulu sebelum resmi menjadi salah satu dokter di Rumah Sakit Senju. Makanya ..."

Tunggu dulu. Itu masih belum menjelaskan keikutsertaan ayahnya dalam hal ini.

"Kenapa _tousan_ … " Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"' _Akan sangat memalukan kalau bocah itu membuat kesalahan di hari pertamanya di rumah sakit, apalagi kalau penyebabnya karena stress_ ,' itu yang _ojichan_ katakan." Sasuke dan Hinata terlonjak sekilas mendengar suara bariton—yang dibuat-buat tentu saja—mencoba menirukan gaya bicara Fugaku.

" _Mendokusai_ ," gumaman dari Shikamaru hanya menambah keterkejutan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sejak kapan si nanas terbangun?

"Ini," salep? "untuk luka bakar." Dari Sakura dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Hei, kalau kau membawanya sedari tadi, kenapa tidak langsung diberikan?" Ino menyikut Sakura pelan. Tapi dari kilatan di matanya, terlihat jelas kalau dia tidak keberatan atas kelakuan Sakura. Semakin membuat Sasuke membulatkan tekad kalau bukan hanya Naruto yang akan dia kuliti. Tak peduli kalau kedua rekan Naruto itu seorang wanita.

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita siapkan makan malam." Karin yang sedari tadi fokus membaca pada akhirnya buka suara. Bohong kalau dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. "Kau, Hinata. Urus bayi besar ini. Tak usah khawatir dengan makan malam. Aku yakin kita semua setuju kalau kita tidak mau makan malam nanti tak akan mengenyangkan kalau Sasuke-kun tetap menyebarkan aura menyesakkan ini." Ujarnya kemudian seraya menarik Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku tak menyangka, diam-diam kau juga menikmati momen tadi, Karin." Sai yang sudah entah sejak kapan telah berdiri tegap di pintu menimpali. Selalu dengan senyum terpasang di bibir. Tapi siapapun di dalam ruangan paham sekali kalau senyuman yang satu itu bukan senyuman yang biasanya.

 **.**

 **-SasuHina Fanfiction-**

 **.**

" _Juga_ , dia bilang?"

Setelah semua penghuni ruangan keluar—yang tentunya disertai dengan kikikan, kini hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata berdua. Keduanya masih berada di tempat yang sama. Bedanya, Hinata sudah mulai mengoleskan obat yang Sakura beri ke kedua lengan Sasuke.

"Aku yakin _semua_ orang di sini bekerja sama untuk menyiksaku."

Hening. Hinata sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Tentu saja jauh di dalam lubuk hati Hinata, tidak ada sama sekali niatan seperti itu. Akan tetapi, walau Hinata menyuarakan kebenarannya, Sasuke tidak akan percaya. Karena memang kenyataannya, Hinata termasuk salah seorang pelaku yang menyeret Sasuke. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Hinata juga salah seorang yang membuat Sasuke menderita.

"Aku tidak yakin kau salah satu dari mereka yang bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku. Aku tahu kau terlalu baik hati."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau semuanya seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan." Hinata senang kalau Sasuke masih mempercayainya. Tetap saja, kalau hanya dirinya yang dianggap 'bersih' oleh Sasuke, Hinata merasa tidak adil.

"Kau masih berani bicara seperti itu setelah melihat yang barusan?" Nada datar Sasuke biasanya mampu membuat Hinata menciut. Untuk kali ini, Hinata kuat. Karena Sasuke sudah salah paham.

"Itu 'kan karena Sasuke- _kun_ sendiri yang meminta." Gumam Hinata lirih. Setegar apapun Hinata dalam menghadai Sasuke, Hinata masih kurang berani untuk bicara frontal.

"Hah?"

Ah, percuma. Telinga Sasuke terlalu tajam. Baiklah, terlanjut basah. Keluarkan saja sekalian yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Hinata.

"Andai saja tadi Sasuke- _kun_ tidak murung," Sasuke bergumam, menyanggah kalau dia murung—yang tentu saja Hinata abaikan, dan meneruskan, "semuanya tidak akan bersikap seperti tadi."

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan kening. Tidak paham dengan maksud Hinata.

"Andai saja tadi Sasuke- _kun_ bersikap biasa saja, aku pikir Sakura- _san_ tidak akan menunda waktu untuk memberikan obat ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Hinata melirik sejenak. "Sejak kembali dari pantai, aura Sasuke- _kun_ jelas sekali berteriak 'kalian puas sekarang? Kalian senang 'kan aku menderita?' kira-kira begitu."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak yakin, dia terkesan dengan kekompakan pemikiran teman-temannya atau terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sasuke tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku jadi merasa kalau aku salah bicara." Ruam merah muda samar di kedua pipi Hinata menandakan kalau dia sedikit merasa malu.

"Kau tahu, kau terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Karin."

Rona merah yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang kini menghilang sempurna. Tergantikan dengan kerutan pertanda bingung di kening Hinata. "Apa maksud Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sudahlah."

Baru saja Sasuke menutup mulut yang tanpa diminta pun Hinata juga akan menutup ulut, pintu yang sudah sedari sepuluh menit lalu tertutup, berderit terbuka. Kompak Sasuke dan Hinata mengangkat wajah mencari tahu siapa yang datang. Hinata khawatir kalau salah satu dari temannya kembali dan akan kembali mengganggu Sasuke yang sudah mulai damai. Sasuke pribadi sudah memperbaiki ekspresi di wajahnya. Memang datar seperti biasa, hanya saja sudah tidak ada aura suram yang menguar lagi.

"Sasuke? Hinata- _chan_?" Diam-diam Hinata mengembuskan napas lega saat ia melihat kepala cepol Tenten yang menyumbul dari balik pintu. " _Aa_ , _yokatta_. Kalian masih di sini. Aku tidak perlu mencari kalian lagi."

Tenten mencari Hinata tidak akan aneh. Tapi kalau mencari Sasuke juga ….

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tenten- _san_?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan titipan dari Ino."

Tenten mulai memasuki ruangan. Entah kenapa, insting Sasuke bicara kalau apapun yang Ino titipkan bukan sesuatu yang akan dia sukai. Bukannya mau berburuk sangka, tapi melihat seberapa cerianya Tenten—yang bagi Sasuke terlalu berlebihan—membuatnya menjadi waspada. Sasuke semakin yakin ketika samar-samar dari luar terdengar suara lirih Neji yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah melarang dan tidak akan ikut campur dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Kewaspadaannya meningkat saat teriakan Lee menggema di lorong.

"Namanya juga semangat muda, Neji. Hahaha."

Di dalam ruangan, Tenten hanya tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk pipinya dengan tangan kiri. Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kanannya? Untuk apa disembunyikan di belakang punggung?

"Ah. Ketahuan. _Hai_ , titipan dari Ino." Setangkai bunga matahari berdiri tegap di depan wajah Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke ragu akan menerimanya. Akan tetapi sikut Hinata yang menyenggol pinggangnya membuatnya mau tak mau mengulurkan tangan menerima bunga yang Tenten sodorkan.

"Oke. Pesan tersampaikan. Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_ …."

Hinata memandangi kepergian Tenten masih dengan pebuh tanda tanya. Hinata sama sekali tidak melihat Tenten dan Ino bertemu sejak dari pantai. Lagipula sedari tadi Tenten ada di luar sana bersama Neji dan Lee. Dan Ino ada bersama mereka. Bagaimana bisa Tenten membawa titipan dari Ino? Oh, mungkin Ino mengirimkan pesan dari _handphone_.

Tapi, bunga matahari? Itu 'kan artinya ….

Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan pemikirannya, di sampingnya Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan tangan kanan mengepal erat. Tangkai bunga mataharinya juga sudah tidak lagi tegak. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja bunga berwarna kuning itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku benar-benar akan menyiksa mereka."

Tanpa menunggu Hinata, Sasuke pergi beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Aku tidak akan ikut makan malam dengan kalian. Tidak usah menungguku."

Dengan begitu, Sasuke keluar sepenuhnya dari ruangan setelah membanting pintu.

Meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dengan wajah bingungnya. Kenapa Sasuke-kun marah hanya karena setangkai bung matahari? Bukankah artinya … ah, begitu rupanya. Tentu saja Sasuke-kun marah. Apalagi kalau maksud dari bunga matahari memang benar-benar itu. Ah … padahal mood Sasuke-kun sudah membaik.

Sudahlah. Besok saja memperbaikinya kembali.

 **.**

 **-SasuHina Fanfiction-**

 **.**

 **-End-**

 **.**

Un Mi-joon's Notes :

Ya-hallo. Lama tak jumpa. Ada yang kenal? Ga? Oh, okeh. Kalau ada yang ingat, Amai Yuki di sini. Ganti nama akun.

Okeh, sudah setahun lebih. Un akhirne kembali ke 'rumah'. Dengan fanfic GeJe tentu ne. dan lagi-lagi nge-bully Sasuke #gagomentapi *plak.

Ada yang tahu arti bunga matahari? Kalo menurut movie Detective Conan yang terbaru, artine tuh "'only having eyes' for the flower's recipient", dengan kata lain ya … love interest gitu lah. Tapi dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang, artine jadi berubah. ONLY having eyes on SASUKE. Matahari _hanya_ membakar kulit Sasuke #pasangWajahLempeng #kenaAmukSasuke.

Yak, begitulah. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yah~ Mata ne~ #kaburDenganOenyoe

 **Solo, 24 Desember 2015**

 **-[Un Mi-joon]-**


End file.
